Código Alma
by Fjola Lovely
Summary: Éste fic es una recopilación de mini-historias con variadas e infinitas tramas que le hagan honor al HitsuHina. Su objetivo es que ustedes tengan algo que leer de la pareja (y de Bleach), y para mí tener algo que escribir siempre, mientras que ando bloqueada con las demás historias HitsuHina. ¡Disfrútenlo! - [Mini-Fic #3: Seme vs. Uke *Happy Birthday Mai!*]
1. Elastic Heart

**Elastic Heart** **  
**P or: ChibiFjola.

 _[Song-fic] Existen muchas clases de corazones. El de Hitsugaya es tal cual "Hielo"; el de Matsumoto es uno "Liberal y Festivo"; e incluso el de Aizen sabemos que es uno "Incomprendido" Pero… ¿Y el de Hinamori? ¿Es generoso? ¿Ingenuo? ¿Impetuoso? ¿Débil o Fuerte? ¿Cuál es el calificativo que se acopla al corazón de nuestra melocotón?_

 **—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

 **Categoría T**

 **Género:** Friendship & Hurt/Comfort.

 **Protagonista(s):** Hinamori Momo. – No obstante, hay una relativa participación de otros personajes.

 **Pareja(s):** Presunciones de _AiHina_ , _HitsuHina_ y (aunque lo dudo) _ShinHina_.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** OoC ( _Fuera del Personaje_ ) **/-/** La letra de la canción que aparecerá durante el desarrollo de la historia _**NO está escrita por COMPLETO**_ sino fragmentada, ya que el reglamento de FFnet así lo exige.

 **—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

Fic inspirado de la canción _Elastic Heart_ de la cantante **SIA** con la participación de **Shia LaBeouf** & **Maddie Ziegler**.  
Preciosa canción, emotivo video y excelente cantante. Recomiendo tanto verla como oírla.

 **—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

Hey, ¿Puedes oírlo…?  
La _**voz**_ de mi corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **No voy a rendirme, no voy a rendirme  
No voy a rendirme, no voy a rendirme  
No voy a rendirme**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"— H**_ _inamori-kun._

 _Su voz, profunda y arrulladora. Al otro extremo de ese gran salón estaba él, se veía tan real. Tan saludable y vivo. Ella se sentía confundida, aturdida y ofuscada pero feliz. Porque eso significaba que, si él estaba allí, entonces todo volvería a ser como antes._

 _Iduru-kun no volvería a estar deprimido por la supuesta traición de Ichimaru._

 **Basta.** — _Pronunció una espectadora de la escena, parecida físicamente a la ojerosa y aturdida joven que se aproximaba temerosa al hombre que la llamaba._

 _Rangiku-san no ahogaría más sus penas en licor por la partida y muerte de Ichimaru._

 **No es cierto.** — _Volvió a pronunciar, empuñando sus manos con fuerzas. Admirando como el que fue el Capitán del Tercer Escuadrón sonreía al ver como la desorientada joven era abrazada por el otro sujeto. Ignorante del peligro que corría._

… _Y Hitsugaya-kun, volverían a ser como de antaño. Antes de ser shinigamis. Limpios de mentiras, altercados y dolor…_

 **¡Es mentira!** — _Gritó cerrando los ojos en el instante que escuchó el filo del metal penetrando con fuerza la carne. Su carne. Posteriormente acompañándole el sonido de algo líquido gotear. Su sangre, impregnando el pulido suelo de madera. Y finalmente el sonido sordo de un golpe._

 _Era su cuerpo, impactando duramente con el suelo. Sin misericordia. Agonizando._

— _Ca… pitán… Ai… zen…_ _ **"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tengo la piel gruesa y un corazón elástico,  
Pero tu espada podría ser demasiado afilada**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrió los ojos, incorporándose en el futon de un sentón. Agitada, respirando y observando asustada a su alrededor. Recibiéndola la oscuridad, apenas iluminada por la luz del exterior. La pálida luz de la luna, más las luces de los faroles le indicaban que todavía era demasiado temprano.

Desvío su mirada chocolate hacía su lado izquierdo, hallando a Tobiume en su funda seguido del reloj. Regalo de Rangiku en una visita al mundo de los mortales. Mostrando el rectangular aparato rosa, la hora digital en un tono rojo brillante.

2:45 a.m.

Cabizbaja, sacudió su cabeza. Resignada de que ya no podría dormir ¿Hace cuánto que no disfruta de un sueño reparador sin interrupciones? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que no tuvo pesadillas? Ahora esos momentos eran tan ajenos a ella…

 _«Bueno. ¡Ya qué!»_ Se dijo a sí misma, restándole importancia. Estampándose sus manos sonoramente en sus mejillas. Dejando una sensación de ardor en su piel, debido al fuerte impacto, pero el dolor le ayudo a desperezarse. Tomo a su Zanpaku-tō que vibró bajo su agarre, sacándole una sonrisa de soslayo y se apresuró arreglarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Soy como una banda elástica hasta que tire demasiado fuerte,  
Puede hacer presión y me muevo rápido  
Pero no me veras caer a pedazos  
Porque tengo un corazón elástico**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Deambulaba por los pasillos del Quinto Escuadrón, aquellos que daban con las áreas verdes. Actualmente como la mayor autoridad debía cubrir las responsabilidades de un Capitán hasta que uno nuevo sea asignado. Y una de tales obligaciones era hacer revisiones, asegurarse que todo esté bajo control.

Era una de las cosas que solía disfrutar, porque aprovechaba de perderse. Ocultaba su reiatsu hasta pasar desapercibido y caminaba por los pasillos poco concurridos, a la vez dándole tiempo a sus subordinados (especialmente los más flojos) a terminar con sus labores.

Pudiendo disfrutar del aire fresco.

Inhaló cuando una corriente de aire hizo acto de presencia. Percibiendo en su sentido olfativo el olor de las flores, el sello personal de la primavera que había llegado finalmente al Seireitei. Bastante alentador luego de una estresante batalla, liderada por un traidor y su peligroso sequito de arrancares.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció ante ese recordatorio. Suspirando, sintiendo nuevamente esa molesta opresión en el pecho. A veces los días se tornan tan duro…

¿Pero no se supone que debe sentirse así?

Después de todo, es el recordatorio que estás vivo.

— _¡No puede ser! —_

— _¡Shhhh! Silencio, Uika. —_

Momo parpadeo, saliendo de sus reflexiones. Sin perder la concentración de ocultar su reiatsu, se aproximó al final del pasillo que la llevaba a una edificación y por consiguiente desde su posición había una pared que ocultaba su presencia a la vista de aquellas shinigamis que hablaron. Seguramente nuevas ante el imprudente escándalo que armaron.

Iba a darse media vuelta y retomar otra ruta desértica, pero prefirió saludar. Luego se marcharía. Porque quizás los acontecimientos con Aizen Sōsuke le hayan afectado, tal vez al punto de marcarla, pues ya no era tan ingenua. Más no justifica que pierda su educación, humildad y amabilidad hacía los demás.

No se permitiría cambiar. No dejaría de ser quien es ella, Momo Hinamori, la Teniente del Quinto Escuadrón. Sólo por haber tenido una mala experiencia a manos de una persona malintencionada.

— _Lo siento. ¿Pero es cierto, lo de la Teniente Hinamori? —_

Se detuvo en seco, y su sonrisa de soslayo (ya no tan deslumbrante como antes) despareció de sus labios. No dando el paso faltante para hacer obvia su presencia, por lo tanto, continuaba oculta a los ojos ajenos de esas dos subordinadas.

— _Sí. ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, Uika? ¡Es lo más escuchado! En el invierno fue que sucedió todo. El Capitán que fue de esta división, ahora está encerrado en las profundidades de la prisión "Avicii". —_

— _Eso explica porque todos en nuestra división son tan esquivos, especialmente cuando se aparece la Teniente. Pero Kotomi, todavía no te creo. —_

Las protestas de la tal Kotomi no tardaron en escucharse.

— _No te considero mentirosa. Es sólo que me sorprende que la Teniente Hinamori fuera estado involucrada con una persona tan perversa. —_

— _Bueno. Dicen que ella es muy amable y confiable, pero también es débil de mente. Esa vez, cuando se planeaba la ejecución de Rukia Kushiki, que también fue la invasión de los ryokas al Seireitei y el asesinato de Aizen. La Teniente estuvo tan afectada por el supuesto asesinato que atacó precipitadamente a dos de sus amigos, uno el Teniente Kira y el otro al Capitán Hitsugaya. —_

Empuño las manos que yacían a los costados de su menuda figura. Afianzándose la presión en sus nudillos como en las palmas de sus manos, cuando oyó la exclamación de sorpresa de la tal Uika.

— _¡¿También al Capitán Hitsugaya?! ¿Pero no que eran amigos de toda la vida? —_

— _Ya tú ves. —_

No quería escuchar más, se giró sobre su propio eje.

— _Entonces la Teniente si es débil, con razón fue manipulable… —_

No diría nada. No se quejaría ¿Para qué? Sus palabras solamente serían malinterpretadas con el fin de retroalimentar sus calumnias, y se negaba rotundamente a ello.

— _Oye. Por cierto, escuché que Itako-chan se le confesará a Sora-kun. —_

— _¿Queeé? ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta! —_

Era otro obstáculo que superar. Uno que ella hizo por sus errores, más no importaba. Escalaría nuevamente la valla por muy alta que esté, eso nunca será un impedimento a su persona. ¿No dicen que lo que no te mata, te fortalece?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Y sé que puedo sobrevivir  
Voy a caminar por fuego para salvar mi vida  
Y lo deseo, deseo con toda mi vida  
Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se dirigía a su oficina, recientemente venía del Primer Escuadrón por citación del Comandante General Yamamoto. Quien le informó que pronto sería asignado su nuevo Capitán en su división. Si es honesta, tiene sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, está un poco asustada. No por ella, porque la deleguen o algo por el estilo. Sino porque teme, teme volver a fallar (Porque no puede estar bajo el mando de un segundo traidor, destructor de mundos ¿Verdad? Así que no peligra de cometer el mismo error en ese aspecto ¿No?).

Por otra parte, siente alivio. No tanto porque le aminoran la carga de responsabilidades, sino porque un nuevo Capitán representará el cierre de un ciclo y el inicio de uno nuevo. Ya es hora de que dejen de asociar al Quinto Escuadrón con Aizen Sōsuke.

…Y también, debe admitir que siente algo de melancolía.

 _«En momentos como estos, iría por ti a contarte ¿No?»_ Pensó, reprimiendo de reflejar su tristeza en su rostro. Su semblante a pesar de mantener su afable sonrisa, ya no expresaba la calidez que de antaño. El flequillo de su cabello ahora le llegaba a cubrir su visión descuidadamente, más no se mortificaba por cortarlo y recuperar su "perfecta" apariencia como servidora del _Capitán_ Aizen. El brillo de su mirada castaña, siempre de un tono chocolate y que ocasionalmente se tornan ámbar, ahora estaban turbios y opacos. Su tez durazno se había tornado pálida, viéndose algo anémica. A la vez que provocaba que las ojeras debajo de sus ojos se pronunciaran con mayor ahínco.

Todo producto de las horas de insomnio, así como el exceso de trabajo.

Prefiriendo sumergirse en sus funciones como Teniente y shinigami, en vez de descansar. Porque si su mente entraba en un punto de reposo, entonces daría paso a las pesadillas.

 _«¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿No te estarás esforzando demasiado…?»_ Bufó internamente al ver el curso que tomaba sus pensamientos. _«¿De qué me preocupo? Tú estás bien, lo sé. Siempre fuisteis autosuficiente e independiente, nunca necesitasteis de mí…»_. Ingresó a su oficina temporal, prontamente la que sería ocupada por el nuevo Capitán. Allí suspiró, sintiéndose cansada y fastidiada. Mantener una careta con una sonrisa permanente, es agotador.

Pero debía hacerlo. Las ojeras y palidez no le ayudaban a su causa, más no podía retractarse porque si sus subordinados o cualquier otro miembro de los demás Escuadrones llegaban a verla apática, lo relacionarían automáticamente con Aizen. Entonces se afianzarían esas miradas de lastima, uniéndosele las tristonas o preocupadas. Y quizás sea una de las personas más pacifistas del Seireitei, pero tiene sus límites.

Desde los acontecimientos de la Traición, parecía que su temperamento fuera despertado de un largo ensueño. Porque ahora permanecía tan dócil como la flama de una vela, pero fácilmente era inflamable y llegar a tornarse en llamaradas que calcinaría todo a su paso. Lo cual nunca le sucedió, es decir, ella no era así… ¿O es que, hasta el momento, empieza a conocerse?

…Y de ser así, entonces temía. Si ella es tan volátil e inflamable como la gasolina, temía de quemar imprudentemente. Ya por su impulsividad había herido a sus allegados, no quería volver a cometer el mismo error. Así como también tenía miedo, miedo de que esa vigorosa ímpetu sea la llama de una vela que intenta simular ser un sol.

Quizás no tenga el nivel de un Capitán o pueda igualar algunos Tenientes que perfectamente pueden ascender a Capitán, si hacen notar sus destrezas. Sin embargo, tan poco se considera débil. Por eso lucha cada día por acallar esos comentarios. Esa mala fama que la persigue sin precedentes.

 _«A veces me pregunto… Si esto era parte de tu plan»_ Se cuestionó taciturna, abriendo la ventana que está ubicada detrás del escritorio. Apoyó los brazos en el marco de la ventana y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que la brisa veraniega meciera los mechones que formaban parte de su flequillo. _«¿Por eso me apuñasteis? ¿Por eso intentasteis matarme? Al igual que todos… ¿Creías que moriría una vez que despertara de tu ilusión? Huh, Aizen.»_

Un súbito escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, estremeciéndola y obligándola abrir alarmada los ojos. Sintiéndose observada, acechada…

Esa frívola sensación, tan corrosiva.

Como la vez en la Cámara 46. El que marcó un antes y un después, porque…

La ilusión había sido rota.

 _«N-No puede ser…»_ Se dijo incrédula, abrazándose a sí misma en un vago intento de brindarse calor. Sus piernas las sentía temblorosas, repentinamente un sudor frío lucía en su piel y una sensación opresora invadía su pecho acompañada de una taquicardia.

— ¡Holaaa~!

Hinamori se enderezó, volteándose a la nueva presencia que ingresaba campantemente al despacho. Su mirada castaña se topó con esos otros de un color exótico, los cuales pronto parpadearon confusos.

— ¿Estás bien, Momo?

— Rangiku-san… —Se aclaró la garganta, y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa digna de portada, tal como ha acostumbrado. ¿Dónde quedó esa chica genuina? Aquella que nunca fingía en sus acciones, siempre honesta y nunca dejándose influenciar por terceros. ¿Jamás volvería a ser esa chica dichosa? — Sí. Estoy bien ¿Qué se te ofrece?

— Ay Momo, deja los formalismos. Sólo vine a pasar el rato.

— Te escapasteis —Le dedicó una sumisa mirada desaprobatoria.

Matsumoto esquiva, le restó importancia. La morena cabeceo en resignación.

— Sabes que últimamente el papeleo ha incrementado por los eventos en Karakura…

— Sí, sí, lo sé —La interrumpió, refunfuñando infantilmente. Aunque por unos instantes, los ojos castaños creyeron ver un tinte de amargura en esa felina mirada de llamativo azul celeste. Y entonces Hinamori lo comprendió, no solamente para ella era tabú la batalla de Karakura.

Muchos perdieron algo.

Y es más que evidente que Rangiku perdió a Gin Ichimaru.

— Yo…

Estuvo a punto de formular una disculpa, pero las siguientes palabras de su colega y amiga la enmudecieron:

— Pero también puedes ayudar al Capitán ¿Verdad?, es orgulloso y arisco, pero si tú te ofreces estoy segura que no se negará.

Boqueo por varios segundos sin vociferar vocablo alguno, ante la mirada atenta de la voluptuosa shinigami. Entonces bajo la cabeza al sentir que los ojos le escocían y su mirada se tornaba borrosa al acumularse las lágrimas. ¿Qué no se le habían secado las lágrimas ya, con todas las desgracias que la atropellaron sin misericordia? ¿Qué ya no se había prometido dejar de llorar?

 _ **"— M**_ _ojas la cama, y de por si eres una llorona. ¡No tienes remedio Momo-moja-camas! ¿Qué nunca te secas? —_ _ **"**_

Un vago recuerdo de su infancia se materializo en su mente, resonando en un eco arrullador, pero firme, la dura voz infantil de Hitsugaya. El simple hecho de evocarlo, provocó que una sonrisa temblorosa se formara en sus labios. Exhaló e Inhaló, no derramaría lágrimas. Si bien era una sensible y únicamente ante él le reconocería tal defecto con gusto, estaba harta de llorar.

— Hinamori… —La aludida inesperadamente se vio envuelta por un calor, uno maternal dueña de un dulce perfume floral. Rápidamente comprendió que Rangiku se había acercado y ahora la tenía enfrente, siendo abrazada por ella. — No seas tan terca como el Capitán ¿Por qué no vas a…?

La calló al haberse girado, sin deshacer el abrazo y manteniendo su vista fija en el panorama de la ventana sin ver nada en realidad.

— ¿De qué serviría? Si no hubo nada de qué hablar antes, menos las hay ahora.

Momo no tardo en sentir como el abrazo se afianzaba. Entendía la preocupación de Matsumoto, ella no quería que la historia se volviera a repetir tal como le sucedió con Gin Ichimaru. El tiempo era efímero en la vida de un shinigami, especialmente para aquellos que tienen un motivo para luchar y regresar al Escuadrón con vida.

En verdad que comprendía a Matsumoto, más no era obstinación suya.

Quizás egoísmo.

Pero… ¿Con qué cara puede ver a Hitsugaya? Después de haberlo herido cuando le pidió salvar ilógicamente a Aizen, y después el haber sido su Talón de Aquiles en la batalla de Karakura. Dejándolo a merced del enemigo que pudo neutralizarlo.

Y por encima de todo, aunque no fue intencional, a pesar de saberlo. Su cerebro, su uso de la razón se lo grita… pero su condenado corazón no deja de sentir, sentir un asfixiante dolor que la somete. En consecuencia, no puede evitar sentirse herida de haber sido apuñalada por Tōshirō.

Ser apuñalada por Aizen, le dolió. Sí. Lo admite.

Pero ser apuñalada por Hitsugaya, la mató.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Es difícil perder a quien se ha elegido**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"E**_ _n un lugar de un denso color negro, ella yacía de pie. Hacía algo de frío más no le incomodaba. Decidió avanzar, ver si podía salir de ese silencioso y oscuro lugar que parecía infinito. No había paredes, ni suelo ni un techo. Simplemente era la nada._

 _Entonces enfrente de su persona apareció, él. Aquel que creyó su héroe, su ejemplo a seguir. El mismo quien la ilusionó, pintándole arcoíris y días soleados. Retroalimentando sus sueños y después… para pisotearlos._

 _A pesar de la sensación opresora que la embargaba, iba a confrontarlo. Ver su careta afable y serena, sin ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento. Le irritaba. Pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando una sensación punzante cruzó en su pecho, sin apartar sus ojos de los de él, alzó su mano y confirmó lo que sospechaba. Era una espada, una que perforaba su pecho._

 _El dolor se reflejó en su rostro, y en un furor de valentía le gritó: — ¡¿Por qué?!_

 _Él le sonrió, se quitó los lentes sin perder la elegancia mientras que la temperatura descendía abruptamente hasta verse el vapor blanco de sus alientos._

— _¿Yo? ¿Apuñalarte?_

 _Lo miró confundida, entonces instintivamente descendió su mirada. Admirando que la punta de la hoja de la espada estaba al frente, apuntando a Aizen. Por lo que eso significaba que la atacaron por la espalda. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, su quijada se tensó al morder con fuerza en un intento de reprimir el llanto._

— _Pero Hinamori-kun…_

 _No lo digas. Por favor. No._

— _Si yo no soy quien está blandiendo la espada…—_ _ **"**_

Se incorporó en el futon, jadeante. Llevó sus temblorosas manos a su rostro, ascendiéndolas hasta enredarlas en su oscura cabellera. Sus ojos castaños, ya sin esa chispa de dulce chocolate o sin rastros del ocasional caramelo afrodisiaco, yacían desenfocados y tan turbios que se asemejaban al carbón.

Pronunció un grito de frustración, sin importarle si se desgarraba en el proceso la garganta.

Tobiume que yacía a un lado de su futon, vibró con mayor fuerza. Sabía que la llamaba, le gritaba que la tomara. Pero la ignoró, estaba tan cegada por el reciente susto de la pesadilla que hacía que percibiera su entorno con lentitud para mayor desespero.

Hizo el ademan de levantarse, solamente para caer sobre sus rodillas y manos. Sus piernas no le respondían, las paredes del dormitorio les parecía cada vez más estrechas. El aire se tornaba cada vez más denso. No podía respirar, anhelaba la luz…

Esa pequeña luz de tonos fríos, blanco y turquesa.

Sin embargo, sus piernas no le respondían. Lloró desconsoladamente, apretando entre sus dedos las fundas del futon en silenciosa desesperación. Mientras que la sedosa cortina azabache cubría su rostro. Estaba furiosa, frustrada e impotente…

Todos esos sentimientos dirigidos a su persona. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Si fuera que no se esforzara por ser fuerte, por volver a ser la misma. Solamente quería reencontrarse, recuperar su esencia ¡Su identidad! Aquella que fue ultrajada, cuando su inocencia le fue arrancada.

Una aguda vibración que concluyó prácticamente en un tintineo de cascabel, la hizo reaccionar. Enderezándose a ver el origen de ese potente sonido.

— To… Tobiume…

La espada comenzó a emanar una luz rojiza que fluctuaba como una llamarada, vivaz y vigorosa. Era su reiatsu. Aquella que absorbe la Zanpaku-tō de su portador. Se permitió embelesar por ese despliegue de poder, uno que para mayor sorpresa produjo una onda de calor. ¿Cómo era posible? La naturaleza de Tobiume es el Kidō, no el fuego. Puede simular éste elemento, como algún otro elemento…

Pero jamás igualarlos con tal afinidad.

Extendió su mano, y apenas que la agarró. Tobiume rugió en latidos como los de un corazón, oyéndolas fuertes y claras. Eventualmente la llamarada rojiza que fluctuaba poderosamente se desvaneció en una onda expansiva, agitando todo a su alrededor en una cálida brisa.

Apretó el agarre de su Zanpaku-tō con sus dos manos e inclinó su cabeza hasta recargar su frente en la empuñadura. La calma volvió para su perturbado corazón, con una nueva fuerza que lo hacía bombear que hasta resultaba doloroso. Uno que le recordaba que estaba llena de vida.

— Gracias.

Aunque esta vez no recibió reacción de Tobiume, sabía que la había escuchado. Sonrió dulcemente, un gesto entremezclado con la nostalgia y la serenidad. Para cuando se incorporó en la cama, se fue arreglar para dirigirse a su nuevo destino con su Zanpaku-tō en mano. Todavía las palabras de su espada resonaban en su cabeza…

 _ **«No estás sola.»**_

Estaba viva.

 _ **«Yo estoy contigo.»**_

Todavía tenía porqué luchar.

 _ **«Porque tú eres yo, y yo soy tú.»**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **No me has vencido  
Aun estoy peleando por paz**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como todas las noches, cuando sus demonios no le permitían descansar. Entrenaba, fortalecía sus técnicas y creaba nuevas. La ventaja de dominar el arte del Kidō, es que puedes ser ingenioso e inventar. Una habilidad que todavía sigue sin ser lo suficientemente explotada, solamente unos pocos han logrado cruzar los límites del Kidō y usarla con maestría. Ella es una de esas personas, por eso logró ser reconocida y ascender a Teniente.

Pero sus habilidades las ha descuidado, estacándose. Más ya no, es hora de subir de nivel. Irá más allá de lo que nadie ha explorado el Kidō. Donde no ha ido los fundadores del Cuerpo de Arte del Kidō, El Capitán Kurotsuchi, el Señor Urahara ni… Aizen.

Haría que la ilusión fuera real. Lo imposible lo haría posible.

— Vaya. Vaya. Finalmente te encuentro.

Vociferó un gritillo, pegando un brinco lejos de donde provino la voz. No es que fuera una cobarde, o fuera una mediocre Teniente, sino que siempre cuando iba a entrenar hacía una barrera reforzada a un radio de cuatro kilómetros. Todo con la finalidad de resguardarse de algún hollow u otro enemigo que ronde por la zona. A la vez que le permite ocultar su reiatsu, por más que efectué los mayores ataques o expulsé en gran medida su energía espiritual; nadie podrá sentirla ni ubicarla. Pasando totalmente desapercibida para los miembros más diestros a la hora de detectar reiatsu. Siendo importante cuando no muy lejos tiene la Gotei, habitado por infinidades de personas que son adiestradas para tal arte.

— ¡¿CAPITÁN?!

— Yo —Saludó Hirako con esa sonrisa cínica y despreocupada. — Sí que fuisteis escurridiza. Tenía que ser mi Teniente.

Se ruborizó por el halago (porque era uno ¿No?), pero pronto recordó un detalle. Sacudiendo la cabeza para enfocarse en lo importante.

— Capitán ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sucedió algo en el cuartel? ¿Y cómo…?

Al ver que el rubio de flequillo asimétrico la ignoraba, dándole la espalda y metiéndose el dedo meñique en la oreja. No pudo evitar de rezongarle en un puchero.

— Ah, perdón ¿Qué decías? —Cuestionó despreocupado, volteándose a verla luego de que ella anduvo por cinco minutos refunfuñándole. Colocando las mil muecas infantiles y agitando enérgicamente los brazos.

— ¡Capitán!

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja, un gesto que causaría escalofríos a cualquiera (sobretodo cuerdo). Pero a Momo le despertaba curiosidad, es decir, ¿Cómo le hacía para sonreír así? Y porque la sonrisa de su capitán le parecía más accesible y amigable que la de Gin Ichimaru. ¿Ichimaru habrá aprendido a sonreír así por el Capitán? Tiene entendido que, en aquel entonces, éste lo fue y Gin ocupaba el puesto del Tercer Oficial.

— Ya te lo dije. Te estaba buscando.

— ¿Por? —Pregunto, ladeando la cabeza. Gestos que le salían naturales con su Capitán Hirako, y no, no porque le tenga una férrea y ciega admiración. Le tenía respeto, claro. Es su superior, después de todo. Pero más allá de eso, Hirako Shinji no la trataba con lastima o mesura.

Y era refrescante. Se sentía en libertad de expresarse, sabiendo que recibiría el mismo trato al igual que todos los demás que se dirijan a su Capitán (Bueno, con excepción de Sarugaki Hiyori. Esos dos sí que tenían un trato "especial" –entiéndase, a base de insultos–).

— Soy tu Capitán. Mi deber es pulir las habilidades de mis subordinados —Bostezó, rascándose el pecho por encima de su uniforme. Y ese gesto a Momo, le recordó inconscientemente a Tōshirō de niño. — No me puedo permitir ser el escuadrón más débil.

— Oh, es cierto. Pero Capitán… ¿No entrenamos en las tardes? Cuando entrenamos a los nuevos reclutas.

— ¡Ja! No seas _idiota_ …

 _ **"— H**_ _inamori, idiota ¿Qué te dije? ¡Es Capitán Hitsugaya! —_ _ **"**_

Parpadeó aturdida. ¿Por qué el trato de su Capitán le recordaba vagamente a Tōshirō? Es evidente que ambos son muy diferentes ¿Acaso la nostalgia le está jugando en su contra?

— Esos son juegos de niños. De ahora en adelante, a las cinco de la mañana nos reuniremos aquí. Tú entrenamiento inicia a partir de hoy.

— ¡Sí! —Exclamó, decidida y poniéndose en guardia con su Tobiume en manos. — ¿Capitán? —Sin embargo, su superior parecía tener otros planes o tenía otro concepto del término "Entrenar". Porque lo único que hizo fue pasar de largo de ella, tantear una roca plana a la cual sacudió la superficie con la mano y se sentó. — ¡¿QUEEEEEEÉ?!

— Ven. Siéntate.

— ¡Pero!… ¡Pero…!

— Ordenes de tú Capitán.

Con los mofletes inflados y ceño fruncido en claro enfado; deshizo el shikai de su Zanpaku-tō, y la enfundo. Después se fue a sentar a regañadientes a un lado del excéntrico rubio. Quien, por cierto, internamente se sentía de maravillas al decir esas palabras. No por ostentar nuevamente el cargo de Capitán, o de tener subordinados bajo su mando que le obedezcan.

En lo absoluto.

Lo que le divertía de ostentar su título, es que su Teniente era una niña rebelde que con las palabras mágicas se volvía obediente. Además, que disfrutaba ver como se mataba la cabeza por entender sus inesperadas e ilógicas conductas. Pero tenía fe en ella. La chica no era tan despistada como se veía. Por lo que sería cuestión de tiempo que sabría leerlo o siquiera entenderlo con la suficiente convivencia. Otros bonos extras, es que: 1) su subordinada no era una psicópata con complejos de dios, así que no tiene que cuidarse el pescuezo. De hecho, era la persona más limpia de malicia que conoce (del Seireitei). Un niño de cinco años se quedó pendejo al lado de Momo.; Y, finalmente, 2) Es guapa, poseía una innata finura y delicadeza. Tal cual a una muñeca de porcelana que, si se le pulía como correspondía, sería un peligro para cualquiera por ser dueña de un encanto persuasivo.

— ¿Capitán?

El pronunció una monosílaba, dando a entender que la escuchaba mientras que observaba el cielo estrellado.

— ¿Nunca se ha sentido perdido? —Él la miró de reojo, observando que la mirada castaña se había tornado de un denso azabache y veía abstraída a la nada. Lo que significaba que la pregunta era profunda. Era increíble que ella siendo tan cristalina como un manantial virgen, sea tan turbia. — Es decir… ¿Su identidad?

— ¿Identidad?

— E-Ehm… —Sus ojos recobraron brillo y su color castaño, apartando ese denso tono azabache. — Bueno sí… mhn… yo… —Suspiró derrotada. — No importa. Olvídelo.

— Si eso quieres. Pero, sí —Sin verla, sabía que tenía esos grandes ojos castaños sobre él. Mirándolos curiosos, sedientos de conocimientos. Parecía que, en su segundo round como Capitán en la Gotei, no será del todo aburrida. — Cuando llegue a Runkogai, sabía que era un alma. Cuando ingresé a uno de los Escuadrones de la Gotei trece, supe que era un shinigami. Sin embargo, cuando fui víctima de la Hollowficación… ya no sabía qué, ni quién era. Me tomo décadas dar con la respuesta… —Sonrió al evocarse un recuerdo, uno del que era ignorante su Teniente. — Al menos no estuve solo en ese sendero.

— Fue en un Vizard, ¿Cierto? Su respuesta.

— Sí y no. También era Shinji Hirako.

Al ver el gran signo de interrogación en ella. Él no pudo evitar reírse, ah, era la segunda niña que hacía las muecas más graciosas. La primera, claro, es la enana de Hiyori. Todavía no hay nadie que pueda destronarla (no con ese lenguaje sucio de marinero).

— Ay Momo. Ahora comprendo porque te celan tanto —Le acaricio la cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos oscuros. — En fin, si me haces está pregunta. Significa que Aizen te hizo lo mismo o al menos algo similar con el mismo efecto.

Cabeceo en afirmación, ignorando por el momento su curiosidad sobre a que se refería su Capitán con ese comentario de celarla.

— He intento volver a ser como antes… ¡Auch!

Sin advertencia, el vizard le dio una pequeña palmada con la suficiente fuerza para que lo resintiera sin lastimarla. Hinamori volteo a verlo aprensiva por el golpe, teniendo una mano en la cabeza donde impacto el golpe.

— Tonta, ahí está tu error. Nunca podrás volver a ser la misma, por eso acabas en un callejón sin salida. ¿Qué parte no entiendes que el tipejo ese, te desnaturalizo?

— Pero a mí no me hollowficaron. ¡Ay! —Otro golpecito, está vez detrás de la cabeza. — ¡Capitán!

— ¿Y? Tú perspectiva ya no es igual a la del pasado, y en cinco años más no será la misma a la que actualmente tienes. Tú "alma" ya no percibe el entorno como antes, porque ha sido "rota". Es como un espejo, una vez quebrado, su reflejo no vuelve a ser el mismo.

No comprendiendo lo que le decía, pero si a lo que se refería. Cuestionó: — ¿Entonces qué puedo hacer?

— Reúne las piezas, vuélvelas a unir.

— ¡Pero dijo que no volvería a ser la misma! —Protesto, todavía más confundida.

— Exacto. Aunque ensambles las piezas, habrá vacíos y es ahí cuando confeccionaras los fragmentos faltantes. Esas nuevas piezas terminaran de complementarte, dándote la respuesta que buscas. Sobre quién eres, qué eres. Será tu esencia.

Una chispa se asomó en sus ojos castaños, adquiriendo una tonalidad chocolate con salpicadura de caramelo por unos segundos. — Pero Capitán ¿Cómo podré confeccionar esas piezas faltantes?

Sonrió, y situó su mano sobre la cabeza de ella. — Conócete Momo, vuelve a conocerte y lo sabrás.

Y entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo; Hinamori cerró los ojos a la vez que sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa. Una genuina que expresaba infinita dicha. Su piel anémica menguo al aparecer un tierno rubor en sus mejillas. Sus ojos centellaron, más vivos que nunca.

Shinji asintió, satisfecho con los resultados. La primera etapa de su entrenamiento fue superada.

Porque finalmente ella había hallado lo que quería, la solución a su dilema. Quizás no era la respuesta que buscaba, eso el tiempo se lo diría. Y Hinamori esperaría lo que haría falta, y avanzaría en su sendero.

En uno que ella misma se forjaría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **No me has vencido  
Aun estoy peleando por paz**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sonrió satisfecha cuando lo observó ingresar a los pasillos de sus territorios. Su presencia despertaba las miradas curiosas y sorprendidas en los demás. En parte, los comprendía. Hitsugaya Tōshirō quien era una figura constante en el Quinto Escuadrón, paso a ser un efímero recuerdo. Y ahora reaparecía como un fantasma.

Rio divertida al ver su expresión severa. Él parecía el mismo, tan inmutable e indiferente a su entorno. Pero a ojos expertos, aquel que lo conozca, podrían leer que detrás de esa fría careta huraña; él en realidad era un manojo de nervios. Rara vez lo había visto así, y ser la causante de ese estado la hacía sentir algo culpable (pero sólo un poco).

¿Las razones? Sencillas. Había solicitado la presencia del Capitán del Décimo Escuadrón para "solucionar" un asunto de una documentación, nada extraño de no ser que la solicitud que le envió fue firmado a título personal. No como la Teniente del Quinto Escuadrón, sino como Hinamori Momo. Además, en anteriores ocasiones cuando ella era la mayor autoridad en el Quinto Escuadrón y tenía que trabajar con el Décimo Escuadrón, siempre enviaba a un subordinado que se encargara de la tarea. En cuanto a las reuniones de Capitanes, ella asistía, pero ambos hacían como si el otro no existiera en la misma sala.

Luego de la reasignación del Capitán Hirako, los encuentros entre ellos dos se tornaron nulos… hasta ahora. Claro.

Se mordió inquieta el labio inferior. La adrenalina y ansiedad del reencuentro, bombardeaba en su magullado corazón.

Sin embargo, el pulso se le detuvo y un improperio gritó ella en su cabeza al ver que un imprudente grupo de subordinados murmuraban (sin disimular bien) entre ellos por la presencia del pequeño Capitán. Evocando sucesos de una traición que son mejor enterrar, y superar. Aun peor fue cuando de las calumnias empezaron a denigrar a los involucrados de tal traición…

 _«¡Rayos Hitsugaya-kun!»_ Refunfuño al ver que aquel que fue su compañero de juegos, detenía su marcha y se desviaba del camino hacía los chismosos que en esos instantes la denigraban a ella. Por lo que aceleró el paso hacía el ojiturquesa.

Sabía lo poco tolerante que él es, cuando la injurian, y agradecía el gesto. De verdad. Pero no puede permitir que arme un numerito en su División, nada más para callar a una horda de imbéciles ignorantes (De eso se encargará ella).

— ¡¿Qu…?!

Súbitamente Tōshirō sintió un agarre en su muñeca izquierda. Parpadeo confuso, intentando asimilar la imagen que capturaba sus exóticos ojos. No siendo una ilusión, esa mancha borrosa no era nada más que Momo. Quien ahora lo jaloneaba, llevándolo arrastra lejos de esos idiotas y de los recintos de la Quinta División. Usando la velocidad del shunpō, más de una vez.

Él parpadeo nuevamente al inundarse su olfato de ese incomparable perfume, uno frutal que era encabezado por el melocotón. Entonces notó un detalle al admirar la pequeña espalda de la shinigami. Sus labios se despegaron ligeramente, quedando boquiabierto. El típico e inconfundible moño en Hinamori ya no estaba, en su lugar una corta melena se agitaba salvajemente por encima de sus hombros sin rozarlos.

De por sí que el estilo de su corte de cabello, específicamente en el flequillo, se asemejaba al suyo (Obra seguramente de Hirako y Matsumoto. Ese par son unos metiches).

— Te… —Guardo silencio, cuando ella se detuvo y por consiguiente él también. Parece que habían llegado al final del trayecto, uno que los llevaba a una zona remota en las áreas verdes del Seireitei. Seguramente para eludir inoportunas interrupciones. — Te cortasteis el cabello.

Momo medio sonrió, y medio rio. Verla tan rebosante de vida, provoco que en él su pulso se acelerara a la vez que una sensación de calma entremezclada con la nostalgia le invadieran. La última vez que la vio, se veía anémica y ojerosa. No obstante, ahora reparaba que había recuperado ese tono durazno en su piel, el nuevo look de su cabello la rejuvenecían y afianzaban ese espíritu jovial y adorable que emana en inimaginables cantidades.

Ella era la personificación de la longevidad plena y la perseverancia misma. Incluso su propio nombre y el de su Zanpaku-tō era el recordatorio simbólico de tales cualidades.

— Ya era hora, parecías una anciana.

— ¡Oye! —Reclamó, inflando sus mofletes y agitando un brazo con el puño en alto.

Quería reír. Hitsugaya Tōshirō tenía deseos de desternillarse en carcajadas, un impulso que dejaría morir, pero que en silencio estimaría. Porque la calma, el alivio y la dicha de observar que la luz del sol nunca fue aplacada, despertaba el instinto de manifestarlo físicamente en resueltas risotadas.

— Aunque si antes parecías una ochentona precoz, ahora te ves como una impúber —Chasqueo la lengua, y negó con la cabeza en resignación.

— ¡Mira quien habla! —Se aproximó a él, hasta situarse enfrente de éste y con la mano se midió con el alto mando del Décimo Escuadrón. — Tú no has crecido centímetro alguno, huh.

Bufó, cruzándose de brazos y ocultando sus manos entre sus acampanadas mangas. — Insolente. Eso es porque no estás viendo bien, idiota.

Era extraño. Se suponía que era un reencuentro, uno significativo entre ellos. Pero en lugar de eso se estaban riñendo infantilmente… ¿Más que importaba? Así eran ellos, esa era su forma silenciosa de dejar todo atrás, de absolverse y de expresar lo entrañable que son entre los dos. Los "Lo siento", los "Te quiero", los "¿Cómo te va?", el "No debí alejarme" o el "Te extrañé", sobraban entre ellos. Ni siquiera hacían falta.

Las acciones decían más que mil palabras.

— ¿En serio? —Cuestionó infantilmente curiosa. Y sin avisar, situó su mano en la cabeza de él que respingo por el imprevisto tacto. — A ver —Movió su mano, aplastando la rebelde, pero sedosa, melena albina bajo su palma y en el proceso colándose entre sus dedos los mechones blancuzcos.

Sumergida ella en su acto, ignoraba que el joven Capitán alzaba en un tic una de sus finas cejas. Hirviendo de la más pura indignación al ver que ella se salía con la suya en algo que a él tanto le enoja. Y es que le acaricien la cabeza como si fuera un crío. Lo cual NO es.

— Pues mira que te sigo viendo pequeñ-

¡A no! Eso sí que no. ¡Sería el colmo!

— ¡ARGH! ¡Ya basta! —Retrocedió un paso, y agito los brazos apartando esa delicada mano que emanaba calidez. — Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me acaricies la cabeza. Mira que no soy un niño.

Le sonrió dulcemente, ocultando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

— Lo sé.

Él parpadeo, desconcertado e inquisitivo con una ceja alzada. ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Hinamori finalmente…?

— Eres un _hombrecito_.

Una vena se hinchó en su sien. ¡MENOS! Ningún "hombrecito". ¡Es un hombre! Punto. H-O-M-B-R-E. ¡Y en mayúsculas, joder!

— Por favor, se paciente.

Tōshirō pronunció una monosílaba confundido, a la vez que inquisitivo alzaba una ceja por la inesperada solicitud. Entonces admiró el semblante de la shinigami, ella le miraba con esos ojos centellantes que en sus iris recobraban ese cordial tono chocolate, pero ahora con un rocío dorado de caramelo que suavizaban su mirada, y a la vez que magnetizarían a cualquiera. Por ejemplo, a él.

Estaba acostumbrado admirar el seductor chocolate y el afrodisiaco caramelo en la mirada de Momo, ambos de manera independiente. En infinidades de veces, expresando una o dos emociones de acuerdo al momento. Más nunca observó que el chocolate y el caramelo se fundieran en uno solo, revelando un flujo sinfín de emociones. Tantas que era abrumador, pero también fascinante la intensidad de su mirada.

Tragó, sintiendo la garganta reseca.

Estaba aturdido. Dicen que los ojos son la puerta del alma, más nunca lo había creído como una realidad… hasta éste instante que lo experimento en carne propia. Había visto el alma de Momo, sin precedentes ni barreras. Lo observó en su más pura esencia…

— Estoy en ello, y me tomará tiempo… —Suspiró, llevando una mano empuñada a la altura de su pecho. Una manía propia de ella. Sin embargo, que en dicha posición preserve una mirada firme… Era algo nuevo. — Pero me volveré fuerte. Tanto como pueda hasta no depender más de ti.

— No me molesta —Intervino con la voz más ronca de lo normal, desviando su mirada de ella y viendo un punto fijo sin motivo alguno. Tan sólo quería ocultar su mirada bajo su flequillo o, mejor dicho, disimular la incomodidad que le embargaba en su pecho.

Aunque comprendía que Hinamori buscase su propia independencia, igual no podía evitar sentirse desplazado. Ese mismo sentimiento amargo y cortante que sintió cuando ella decidió irse a la Academia Shinō, o cuando Aizen acaparó su atención por esa ciega admiración. No quería ser apartado de la vida de Momo.

De sólo imaginarlo, sentía la gélida soledad calar hondo en su interior. Sin ella, es cuando entonces el frío de su alma si llegaba afectarle. Porque Hinamori era fuego, el sol de hecho, y era lo que evitaba que él se congelara.

— Lo sé, pero no puedo depender de ti por siempre —Ouch. Eso había dolido más que la amputación de un brazo. — Así que no luches mis batallas, no necesitas protegerme…

— ¿Quién dice que te protejo? —La Teniente parpadeo, viéndolo desorientado y escéptica. Aun así, él la confrontó con la mirada. Teniendo una ardua lucha visual, ella en desmentirlo y él por demostrarle la veracidad de su revelación. — Te conozco. Sé de lo que eres capaz, así como sé que lo dejas todo en el campo de batalla. Tú no tienes límites.

— ¿Entonces proteges al enemigo de mí? —Cuestionó extrañada, no viéndole sentido a tal cavilación.

— No. Protejo a los demás. Eres fuego Hinamori, uno inflamable e inclemente cuando quiere. Y una vez que explotas arrasas con todo a tu paso. Sin ver bandos, colores o razas. Sólo calcinas hasta que no quede nada.

A pesar que el desconcierto predominaba en ella, por más que lucho de controlarse; la sangre se acumuló imperiosamente en sus mejillas, sintiéndolas hervir como un caldero. No entendía su reacción ¡Es ilógica! ¿Por qué se sentía tan expuesta, nerviosa y abochornada? Él la alababa de cierta manera (exageradísima, por cierto), pero… la forma como la describió Tōshirō mientras le dirigía esa mirada tan penetrante y dominante, la eclipsaron. Se sentía empequeñecida, a la vez que se sentía monumentalmente invencible.

— ¿Estás…? —Odió que la voz le saliera estrangulada, casi en un agudo chillido. Se aclaró la garganta, y riendo nerviosa, bromeo en un intento de disminuir la tensa atmosfera: — ¿Estás diciendo que eres el frío que me contiene?

— Te modero —Le corrigió. — Y sí. Solamente yo puedo sobrellevarte. Además de proteger a los demás de ti, cuido de que puedas desenvolverte tanto como quieras, sin tener que después estar arrepintiéndote por lastimar a un tercero.

Frunció el ceño al no gustarle como se escuchaba eso. — Pero entonces tú siempre saldrás lastimado —Refutó, sin saber porque rayos le seguía la corriente ¡Es obvio que ella no tiene tanto poder para superarlo! El nivel de reiatsu entre los dos, es colosalmente desigual. Los títulos no están de adornos, por algo él es Capitán y ella es Teniente.

— Poseo la Zanpaku-tō de hielo más poderosa. Creo que puedo manejarlo —Aseveró arrogante. Momo iba a insistir en sus objeciones, más él retomo la palabra, enmudeciéndola: — Y también… lo hago, porque, así como tú necesitas de mí para que te moderes. Yo necesito de tú fuego, no sólo para no congelarme, sino también para que ilumines mi camino en las noches invernales.

Boqueo varias veces, más no le salió la voz. Bajo la mirada al suelo, asimilando todo. Estaba sorprendida, Hitsugaya no era precisamente conversador. Por lo que en los momentos que lograba sacarle más de dos palabras (y nada ariscas) es porque hablaba enserio. Abrió y cerró sus manos que yacían a los costados de su cuerpo, en un modo distractor.

 _ **"—…T**_ _ambién para que ilumines mi camino en las noches invernales. —_ _ **"**_

Esa frase, hacía referencia al mundo de la Zanpaku-tō de Tōshirō. Estaba al tanto de ello, porque una vez le preguntó cómo era. Describiéndole un lugar desértico, donde el horizonte no parece tener fin y un cielo nocturno, iluminado apenas por las estrellas, mientras que la temperatura era tan fría y densa que penetraba en la ropa. Incluso llegando a veces hasta nevar, dejando una fina capa de cristales de hielo. Lo suficiente blandas para que las pisadas se marquen de manera imperceptible, cada vez que él deambulaba por aquel mundo gélido.

 _«Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué para Hitsugaya-kun soy un sol?»_

— Te advierto que ya no soy la misma de antes —¿Por qué se negaba a ceder? Él quería estar con ella, y ella también quería su compañía ¿Entonces? Ah, es porque no quería fallarle. No quería que se decepcionara de su "Nueva Yo". — Mi yo actual no es tan fácil.

— ¿Cuándo has sido fácil?

Alzó su mirada para confrontarlo, viendo como él le sonreía. Ese gesto imperceptible, pero genuino. Y contagiada por su convicción, también sonrió.

— Muy bien, entonces nunca te apartes de mí lado.

El cabeceo en afirmación, cruzándose de brazos y agregando: — Como una sombra.

Se carcajeo por tal comparación ¿Por qué él se igualaba a algo oscuro? — No —Aunque al principio indecisa, prefirió no quedarse con las ganas y seguir sus impulsos. En eso, tenía algo en común de su "antigua yo". Por lo que juguetona, se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla.

Como era de esperarse, el austero albino respingo por el inadvertido contacto. Mirándola desconcertado y aprensivo por su acción, con un imperceptible sonrojo que le daba un toque adorable. Tōshirō era muy tímido y torpe cuando se trata de recibir afecto, especialmente del físico. Por lo que podía lidiar con una guerra sangrienta, pero con un par de abrazos más un beso, lo desarmas en un santiamén.

— Como mi luna, Shirō-chan.

 _«Si yo soy el sol que te da luz y calidez. Entonces tú debes ser mi opuesto, la luna que con su brillo tenue me acompaña y arrulla. Ahuyentando mis pesadillas, mis demonios.»_ Pensó determinada. Y en un parpadear, ella desapareció de su campo visual.

— Jeh —Alzó la mirada al soleado cielo, sintiendo como el reiatsu de la Teniente se alejaba cada vez más rápido del área. Ese era el final de su reunión privada. La primera de muchas. — Tonta. Es Capitán Hitsugaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Soy como una banda elástica hasta que tire demasiado fuerte,  
Puede hacer presión y me muevo rápido  
Pero no me veras caer a pedazos  
Porque tengo un corazón elástico**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yo… No me considero **generosa**.

 _«Soy egoísta. A pesar de que he lastimado a Hitsugaya-kun. Quiero seguir a su lado. Quise dejarlo ir, alejarlo de mí al ser la fuente de su dolor. Más no pude. No pienso cedérselo a nadie.»_

Ni **inocente** , porque no soy "pura" ni mucho menos **honesta**.

 _«Más allá que un shinigami. Soy un soldado. Sería absurdo creer que tengo las manos limpias ¿No lo creen?»_

Tan poco soy **confiable** , mi debilidad y mi dependencia causaron una horrible situación.

 _«Luchar contra Kira. Atacar a Hitsugaya producto de mi confusión. Caer en coma. Mi ilógica solicitud de salvar Aizen. ¿Continúo?»_

Ni soy **fuerte** , pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. ¡Lucharé! Y callaré todas sus miradas de lastima, al igual que todas sus calumnias e improperios.

¿Si soy _**valiente**_?  
…No lo sé, no lo sé…

Pero si les puedo asegurar, qué…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tengo un corazón elástico  
Sí, tengo un corazón elástico**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Podrán doblegarme, mancillarme.  
Pero jamás, jamás, me destruirán.

¡Así que vengan! ¿Quieren darme con todo?  
¡Pues adelante! ¡Háganlo!  
Yo seguiré de pie.  
No me van a vencer.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—  
** **FIN.  
** **—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—** **  
**

 **N/A:** Muy bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D. ADORÉ como quedo éste Song-fic, siento que plasmé a Hinamori en toda su gloria, al menos aquellos que SÍ valoren y logren ver la profundidad de un personaje como Momo Hinamori. Comprenderán mi punto.

Para otros, que se autodenominan "Anti-Hinamori" o "Anti-HitsuHina", lamentablemente: No lograrán apreciar tal lectura ni perspectiva :(. Bueno ¿Qué más da? No puedo hacer milagros…

 **Por favor, dejarme _Review_. Aunque sea un simple "Me gusto" (si no eres de muchas palabras) los aceptó. **Como lectores, **NO** maten las voluntades de los escritores con su silencio **.** Así que sí leísteis, te gusto, te entretuve felizmente y por encima de todo, llegasteis a leer hasta **_aquí_. Enviad Reviews. Y, de por sí, GRACIAS por leer mi Song-fic.**

Bye-bye. ;D. ¡Hasta otro HitsuHina!


	2. Infiel

**N/A:** Cada vez que aparezca "Momentos Bizarros" por encima del Título de algún mini-fic, significa que la trama será alocada sin un elaborado contexto de por medio o algo por el estilo.

* * *

 ***** _ **M**_ _o_ _m_ _e_ _nt_ _o_ _s_ _ **B**_ _i_ _z_ _a_ _rr_ _o_ _s_ ***  
** **Iиƒιє∫**  
Por: ChibiFjola

 _No sé podía contener, ya no más. Estaba furioso, pero por encima de todo dolido. Por ello, le gritó a todo pulmón a ella lo que pensaba de semejante traición ¡Y con alguien que ni siquiera es bien parecido! Parecía sacado de alguna morgue. En cuanto los adúlteros, solamente parpadearon sorprendidos… y confundidos…_

— **.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

 **Categoría K+**

 **Género:** Humor **&** Friendship.

 **Protagonista(s):** Tōshirō Hitsugaya. | Momo Hinamori. | Kira Iduru. | (OC: Aoi).

 **Pareja(s):** Insinuación del _HitsuHina_ y _KiraHina_.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Universo Alterno. **/-/** Lenguaje vulgar (blasfemias, groserías, etc.). **/-/** OoC ( _Fuera del personaje_ ) es algo inevitable, pero intentaré que no exista mucho. **/-/** OC ( _Personaje original_ ).

— **.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

Tōshirō los miraba, indignado que su presencia pasara olímpicamente de ese par, especialmente de ella. ¡Es que no podían ser más descarada! Su asquerosa atmosfera rosa lo tenían encabronado. Sabía que Hinamori era amable con todos, pero _eso_ NO era un trato de mera cortesía. La forma como ella actuaba tan indiscreta e insinuante se lo decía TODO. ¡Y por ese Emo desteñido! Y el muy estúpido ni disimulaba ¡Por dios! ¡Se babeaba por ella! Y Hinamori en vez de ponerle un alto, nooo se le entregaba en bandeja de plata. La muy cínica.

Ni aun estando allí en sus narices, se contenía. ¡Ja! No quería ni imaginar que harían si no estuviera presente. Se le revolvía el estómago de tan sólo pensarlo.

Y que coste, no estaba escondido. Estaba a plena vista de ambos, que esos dos lo ignoraran era otra cosa. Solamente había bajado a la cocina a beber algo para refrescarse la garganta, y se encuentra con plena traición.

¿En qué falló? Él le ha dado todo y ella complacida le ha retribuido. Nada fue, ni ha sido falso entre ellos ¿Entonces? Estaba furioso, frustrado, pero por encima de todo dolido. Y no ayudaba que ese paliducho que parecía sacado de alguna morgue mediocre; disfrutara de los encantos de SU chica. Porque sí, Hinamori Momo es SUYA, únicamente de Hitsugaya Tōshirō y no lo decía porque fuera un bruto machista, sino porque es su NOVIA. Y próximamente esposa (bueno, iba a serlo. Pero ahora empieza a dudarlo). Además, ella felizmente se lo ha dicho y demostrado ¿Así que cuales son las excusas?

No es que fuera egocéntrico, pero está seguro que la ha complacido en todo ámbito como hombre. ¿Qué podría darle ese Emo desteñido, que él no? Ni siquiera con esa apariencia de muerto viviente puede simular algún candente vampiro de esas franquicias novelescas. ¡Vamos! Es más creíble que sea un zombi, que humano.

 _«Maldición»_ masculló al oírla reír, toqueteando a ese intruso destruye hogares. Y el colmo era que ese paliducho lo disfrutara. Era insoportable verla como le entregaba ingratamente cada gesto a ese lerdo. Gestos que por derecho le pertenecen…

Deleitándole la vista a ESE desgraciado con sus deslumbrantes sonrisas. Revelándole a ESE degenerado lo hechizante que pueden ser sus acaricias, lo hipnotizaste que es sentir la calidez que emana esas delicadas manos de porcelana. Embriagando el olfato de ESE inmoral con su afrodisiaco perfume frutal…

Sus risas… sus miradas… todo… TODO lo derrochaba en ÉL.

 _«No. No. ¡No Hinamori! ¡¿Por qué?!»_ Gritaba dolido. Sintiéndose impotente al ver otro toqueteo indecente en ella hacía ese paliducho indigno, deseador de mujeres ajenas. SU mujer, maldición. El ardor opresor que surgía en su pecho comenzaba hacer ebullición, acompañado de una acides que venía de sus entrañas y subía hasta su garganta.

Suficiente. No toleraría otra injuria más.

Bebió de un tragó el contenido restante de su vaso de leche. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano cualquier residuo que haya quedado en la comisura de sus labios y se levantó de su asiento. Encaminándose a paso determinado hacía ella con las manos empuñadas a los costados de su cuerpo. Apenas que estuvo lo suficiente cerca, tomo aire y a todo pulmón le gritó:

— ¡INFIEL!

Ese era el mejor calificativo por su descarado adulterio. Sin querer quedarse más tiempo, se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Dolido y aún con orgullo (el poco que le quedaba). Haciendo de oídos sordos a los balbuceos de Hinamori. Lo había lastimado, no estaba para escucharla. Quizás después. Pero ahora quería tenerla lejos, porque con el enojo que cargaba encima podría lanzarle algún improperio a ella. Y por muy enojado que estuviera con Hinamori, se negaba rotundamente a herirla de alguna manera. Porque SÍ, todavía la amaba. No bromea cuando dice que esa mujer es dueña de su corazón.

En cuanto a "la pareja" de doce años parpadearon desconcertados, mientras que veían al niño albino de siete años irse hasta perderlos de vista. Todo marchaba tranquilo entre ellos, mientras que hacían la tarea hasta que el niño se situó al lado de Momo y le gritó sin más. Entonces ambos asimilando las palabras del colérico niño, fue que los colores le subieron al rostro.

A Kira Iduru en menor medida, mortificado en el fondo de si fue muy obvio con sus sentimientos por su compañera de clases. A tal punto que un crío de siete años lo notó (Por supuesto, la que debía darse cuenta. Ni por enterada estaba, como siempre). Mientras que el núcleo de esa rara e incómoda situación; se ruborizó tanto que su cara parecía un rojo tomate en el proceso que comprendía lo dicho-gritado por su vecinito.

¿Su pequeño amigo creía que ella e Iduru-kun…? ¿Y la llamó infiel? ¿Si quiera tiene conocimiento de lo que implica el término…? Espera.

Infiel.

Infiel.

¿Ella infiel…?

 _«¡Oh por todos…!»_ Gritó internamente Momo, deseando ser avestruz y enterrar la cara en el suelo de la vergüenza que sentía. A la vez que quería buscar al niño para aclararle la situación (que obviamente malinterpreto), como también recordarse de luego ir con la abuela de Tōshirō y pedirle que no dejara que su nieto le acompañe cuando vea sus telenovelas. Es obvio que de allí sacó semejante palabra que tiene demasiado peso para que un niño de siete años (próximamente ocho) las grite a los cuatros vientos.

 _ **"— C**_ _uando crezca. No me molestaría casarme contigo. —_ _ **"**_

 _ **"— E**_ _ntonces me casaré contigo._ _ **—"**_

Eso. Y de que no debe seguirle la corriente a su vecinito, por muy adorable que sea e instintivamente deseé mimarlo. No tenían lazos consanguíneos, pero aun así eran irremediablemente cercanos. A pesar de la evidente diferencia de edad, Momo considera a Hitsugaya Tōshirō como su mejor amigo. Increíble, pero cierto de que ese huraño y caprichoso (pero encantador) niño tenga tanto poder en ella ¡Es ilógico!

— ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Apareciendo en la sala, se asomó Hinamori Aoi. Hermano mayor de Momo, parecido a está, pero en una versión masculina de un joven alto de dieciocho años con un porte severo e intimidante sin ninguna pizca de despistado e ingenuo en su fisonomía. Encargado de cuidar tanto a su hermanita y al enano de su vecino que apenas cuando aprendió a caminar se apropió de su casa (Porque entra a la propiedad cuando le da la gana. Pero esa es otra historia…).

A lo importante es que, desde su dormitorio, Aoi escuchó un gritó o, mejor dicho, escuchó "Infiel". Pero en ese momento estaba sumergido en la música que escuchaba (prácticamente a todo volumen), por lo que no estaba seguro. Así que mejor generalizar:

— Oí gritos ¿Todo bi…? —Su mirada se desvió a su hermana. Preocupándose al verla en shock, agitada con los ojos vidriosos y la cara enrojecida como la luz roja de un semáforo. — ¿Momo? ¿Estás bien?

Ante las preguntas, provoco que Kira también centrara su atención en la chica. Sorprendiéndose de su estado azorado ¿Tanto le afecto las palabras del infante? En el caso de la jovencita, escuchar a su hermano llamarla la sacó de su shock, porque parpadeo medio atontada y enfocó su mirada chocolate con la almendra de él.

— Nii… san…

Posteriormente ella boqueo varias veces sin salirle la voz, y entonces Aoi solamente pudo adjudicar que el culpable de tal estado en su querida hermanita era esa peste zombi. Por lo que ceñudo, miró acusador a Iduru:

— ¡TÚ! ¡¿Qué le hicisteis a mi hermana?!

Kira perdió el poco color que distingue su existencia, al admirar la amenazadora aura que destilaba a chorros el hermano de su compañera. Y es que no conocías a Hinamori Momo, si no estabas al tanto de su hermano "El legendario Aoi". Uno con un carácter de los mil demonios, atleta nato, prodigioso en las artes marciales y un empedernido en proteger a su hermanita.

— ¡Na-Nada! —Pronunció, alzando las manos instintivamente en son de paz y protección así mismo ante un posible altercado. — Hi… Hinamori-kun ¡Dile!

Ella intentó alegar por su compañero, más no pudo. De repente todo se tornó oscuro.

— ¡Momo! / ¡Hinamori-kun!

La aludida se había desmayado, cayendo de espalda y recibiéndola el alfombrado suelo. Perdiendo conocimiento de los siguientes acontecimientos…

— ¡Declárate muerto! —Explotó Aoi enfurecido una vez que se aseguró que su hermanita estaba bien. Nada más inconsciente y bajándole paulatinamente el chillón sonrojo que iba desde el cuello hasta perderse en las raíces de su cuero cabelludo. — ¡HEY!

Iduru apenas que admiró a su amiga perder el conocimiento, comprendió que no habría nadie que abogara por él. Por lo que salió de la casa como alma que lo persigue el diablo (literalmente), aprovechándose de que Aoi estaba distraído cerciorándose del estado de su familiar.

— Mugriento zombi ¡No corras! —Gritó una vez fuera de la casa, dispuesto a darle caza al paliducho ese. Corriendo calle abajo a ver si lo alcanzaba, seguro ese hormonal muchacho le hizo algo indebido a Momo. Con semejante pensamiento, aceleró el paso, logrando ver a su objetivo en la lejanía.

— ¡AUXILIOOOOOO!

— ¡No saldrás de está! Ni aunque San Pepe baje ayudarte.

Afortunadamente, para el inocente de Iduru, que fue acusado injustificadamente por segunda vez; una hora después de ser perseguido por Aoi. Pudo toparse con su amigo y senpai, Hisagi Shuhei quien lo ayudó a eludir al endemoniado hermano y volver intacto a casa.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

— **.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—  
EL FIN.  
—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

Aaay, pobre Kira. No tengo nada contra él, pero disfruto verlo sufrir XD. Oh, bueno, espero haberle sacado un par de carcajadas. Antes de dar los merecidos agradecimientos por el Review, los que me agregaron en sus fav., y los follows, debo darles una notificación importante:

— **Actualmente, se ha solucionado mi problema respecto al internet. Por lo que ahora podré mantenerme en mayor contacto en FFnet y, por consiguiente, actualizar más seguido mis fic. Sin embargo, eso dependerá de la cantidad de lectores y comentarios que reciba. —**

Este aviso, va para tooodos mis fic de ahora en adelante. Para mayor información, pueden ver en mi perfil de Usurario en FFnet. También para los que quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo por Twitter y Facebook, la información está en mi perfil para dar con ambas cuentas.

— **¡Ahora! Para quienes manifestaron su presencia por el anterior mini-fic:** ¡GRACIAS Ryoko! Por hacerme saber tu opinión, espero seguir deleitando tus expectativas con éste fic y las mini-historias que vengan. También agradecimientos a las personas que me agregaron a favoritos y follows, espero elevar sus expectativas, tanto así, que algún día; poder animarlos de hacerme saber lo que opinan de mis escritos. —

Gracias, y hasta otro HitsuHina ;D. Bye.


	3. Seme vs Uke (¡Happy birthday Mai!)

**DEDICADO A:  
** _HinaHitsugaya/Mai_.

Espero que disfrutes éste mini-fic, al igual que los demás.

* * *

 **Sємє vs Սкє**  
Por: ChibiFjola

 _Parecía ser un día cualquiera para Tōshirō, claro, hasta que apareció Hinamori en su camino. Ella quién siempre por su torpeza e ingenuidad, hace que su vida nunca sea monótona. Más nunca espero… oírla decir tal locura ¡¿QUE ÉL ERA QUÉ?!_

— **.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

 **Categoría T**

 **Género:** Humor | Friendship | ¿Romance?

 **Protagonista(s):** Tōshirō Hitsugaya. & Momo Hinamori.

 **Pareja(s):** Insinuación al _HitsuHina_.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Universo de Bleach. **/-/** Lenguaje vulgar (blasfemias, groserías, etc.). **/-/** OoC ( _Fuera del personaje_ ) es algo inevitable, pero intentaré que no exista mucho. **/-/** Contenido sutil del Yaoi (Romance entre hombres) con fines humorísticos.

— **.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

Tōshirō deambulaba por los pasillos del Décimo Escuadrón, aquellos que dan como panorama las áreas verdes del cuartel. Algo habitual siendo que como Capitán debe inspeccionar el rendimiento de sus demás subordinados y entre otras responsabilidades que mejor no mencionar al ser irrelevantes.

Estando de brazos cruzados, cerró sus ojos y disfruto de la fresca brisa que hizo acto de presencia. Meciendo tanto su rebelde cabello blanco como sus ropas. Una sosegada calma que se ha convertido en rutina desde la captura y encarcelamiento de Aizen Sōsuke, volviendo todo a la normalidad. Bueno, al menos por ahora, pronto nuevos adversarios manifestarían su presencia liderados por Kūgo Ginjō y con ello, marcaran el futuro de aquel que una vez fue el shinigami sustituto.

…Pero esa es otra historia, una muy tediosa que ni aún ha llegado.

— ¿Hmph?

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos, virando su rostro hacía un determinado punto del follaje verdoso. Observando meditabundo los arbustos un tanto abstraído. Su ceño se frunció, mostrándose renuente o, mejor dicho, parecía tener una ardua batalla mental al vérsele tan rígido ¿Los motivos? Sencillo, capto un _reiatsu_ que desafortunadamente no puede ignorar.

Y no, no era Matsumoto. Esa haragana de Teniente que tiene, está en una misión en el mundo humano (Gracias a dios). Aunque el papeleo se le duplicaba un poco, era preferible eso que soportar las insolencias de la perezosa shinigami.

En fin. Volviendo al punto, el _reiatsu_ que captó es uno que difícilmente puede ignorar. No es porque le desagrade. Al contrario, despierta unas inquietantes sensaciones de sentirse "entusiasta" (internamente hablando, claro) y a la vez le brinda serenidad. Paz y alarma. Una rara combinación, pero bastante incitante…

Hitsugaya bufó al ver que nuevamente cedería a ese impulso de ir hacía ese _reiatsu_. Así que salió del pasillo para adentrarse en el follaje de su propia división, guiándose por su sentido de detección de energía espiritual. A la vez que a medida que se acercaba a su objetivo, disminuía su propia presión espiritual para pasar desapercibido y dar el susto de gracia.

— _Entonces… ¿Cómo es cada quién?_

Esa voz era Hinamori, su amiga de la infancia y… no estaba sola.

— _Generalmente su estereotipo es: restringido, físicamente exorbitante y protector. También es el mayor en altura y edad, posee rasgos fuertes, cabello corto, ojos afilados y un comportamiento mucho más masculino que su contraparte._

Ese _reiatsu_ tan perturbador y melancólico, más esa femenina voz monótona era sin lugar duda Kurotsuchi Nemu. Gracias a su "parentesco" le es fácilmente reconocible (y no en el buen sentido).

— _Eso significa que el pasivo, es lo opuesto ¿No?_

 _«¿Pasivo?»_ Cuestionó extrañado el prodigioso Capitán, no viéndole el sentido a la conversación. No le gustaba oír pláticas ajenas, más no quería interrumpir ya que peligraba que Kurotsuchi delate su presencia en el instante que se acerque. En consecuencia, no haría su merecido susto a su amiga. Una de las contables cosas que disfruta de Momo (además de fastidiarla, entre otras cosas).

— _Sí, por lo que suelen ser de rasgos suaves y andróginos, ojos femeninos y grandes con la estructura de su cuerpo mucho más pequeña. también se diferencian porque los pasivos suelen ser perseguidos por su contraparte dominante._

Momo se mostró pensativa, posteriormente una sonrisa maliciosa e infantil se dibujó en sus labios y un rubor en sus mejillas se asomó:

— _¡Oooh~! Ya que lo dices así Nemu-san… ¡Entonces Hitsugaya-kun es mi Uke!_

— ¡¿QUÉ YO QUÉ?!

De la nada, se apareció el aludido entre las dos chicas. Pero dirigiendo toda su atención hacía Momo quien le devolvía la mirada sorprendida por su inesperada presencia, muy diferente de Kurotsuchi que continuaba inmutable.

— ¿Shirō-chan qué…?

Él gruñó y alzó una mano en señal de silencio, ya sospechando lo que iba a preguntarle. Ya que no quiere que profundice e indague hasta deducir que estuvo escuchando su conversación. Sólo eso lo acarrearía a entrar en una innecesaria disputa con Momo donde lo tacharía de fisgón, claro, si llegaba a sospecharlo.

— Pasaba por aquí. Y te oí ¿Cómo es eso de ser tú "Uke"?

— Parece estar informado del significado, Capitán Hitsugaya.

Una de las finas cejas blancas se movió en un tic. Todo porque la Teniente de la duodécima división estaba en lo correcto, recordándole el desafortunado día que obtuvo tan perturbador conocimiento gracias a la obra de Matsumoto. Siendo su subordinada de una mentalidad tan franca y libertina; aquel día le pudrió la mente con sus banalidades, por lo que le impuso el peor castigo, tanto así, que Rangiku duró un mes muy bien acarreada en sus labores. Sin holgazanearle.

— Bueno, por como abordan el tema. Dudo mucho que hagan referencias a arquetipos samurái o alguna otra jerga de arte marcial.

— No.

— ¡¿A no?!

Tōshirō rodó los ojos, suspirando entre aliviado y sarcástico porque tal como sospechaba: la ingenuidad de Hinamori volvió a jugarle en contra, ignorante de la gravedad de la conversación o de sus dobles intenciones.

— No, Teniente Hinamori.

La ojicastaña miró al cielo pensativa, para después recuperar su sonrisa y decir: — Bueno, no importa. ¡Aun así eres mi Uke, Shirō-chan!

— ¡CAPITÁN! Es Capitán Hitsugaya —Objetó alarmado, ruborizándose. — ¡Y deja de decir que soy "eso"! Sí comparamos entre nosotros dos, _tú_ serías "eso" para mí al ser yo el hombre.

Frunció el ceño, mostrando una faceta infantilmente descontenta. — Pero… yo soy más alta que tú y mayor que tú ¿Eso no me convertiría en tú seme?

Al albino lo invadió un escalofrío que lo estremeció de los pies a la cabeza, no porque le desagradara la sola idea con su amiga, sino lo que involucraba tales términos. De tan sólo escucharlos, le recordaba ese fatídico día en que su paz e inocencia mental fue rota por la imprudencia de su insolente Teniente.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Siquiera estás al tanto del significado de dichos calificativos?!

Ante el semblante meditabundo y confundido de la pelinegra, Nemu, quien se mantenía bajo perfil de la disputa, intervino:

— Como ya le dije anteriormente, Teniente Hinamori: el seme deriva del verbo ichidan; _semeru_ , que se refiere "atacar". Por lo que el rol que adopta en la relación es el dominante o activo. En cuanto al uke, viene del verbo _ukeru_ que se refiere a "recibir" por lo que su rol es el pasivo o sumiso.

— ¡Oh, ya entiendo!

— No, tú no entiendes —Indicó resignado Hitsugaya, llevando una mano a su frente. Presintiendo que en cualquier momento le iba a dar una migraña.

— ¡No! ¡No!, en serio ya lo entendí. Aunque Tōshirō cumple muchas características del seme, a la vez tienes algunos del Uke como el ser pequeño…

— ¿Quieres pelea? —Cuestionó el ojiturquesa fulminándola con la mirada por meterse con su estatura. No obstante, Momo ignoró la clara conducta irritable de su amigo, todavía sumergida en su nuevo descubrimiento.

—…Por lo que eso te convierte… ¡En un "Suke"!

— ¡¿QUEEEÉ?!

— Probablemente.

— ¡¿Y TÚ POR QUÉ LO RATIFICAS?!

— ¡Pero puede ser, Shirō-chan! —Insistió Momo seria, pero manteniendo latente ese aire infantil. — Sólo piénsalo, cuando tú sueles atacarme siempre termino adolorida —Indicó, aprovechando de quejarse. Ignorando en como el Capitán se clonaba en un rojo tomate, y Nemu por primera vez adquiría un nuevo semblante al abrir ligeramente sus ojos de más e irradiando una chispa indescriptible en su mirada verdosa.

— Oh —Pronunció la Teniente de figura voluptuosa, cubriendo sus labios con una mano.

— ¡No malpienses! —Le advirtió nervioso a la pelivioleta. — ¡Y tú moderas las palabras!

— ¿Me estás llamando mentirosa? —Preguntó Hinamori un tanto ofendida. — ¡Es la más pura verdad! Cada vez que nos juntamos, al final del día acabo con la espalda y caderas adolorida por lo duro que me das…

— Disculpen, veo que estoy de más aquí…

Se excusó prontamente Nemu, asomándose estrellitas alrededor de su rostro estoico. Tan sólo aumentando la preocupación de Hitsugaya. Definitivamente Kurotsuchi estaba malinterpretando las palabras de Momo.

— Espera Kurotsuchi. Hinamori sólo se refiere cuando entrenamos…

— Lo entiendo. Es natural entre las parejas practicar, eso fortalece la relación.

— ¡HEY! ¡Escucha cuando te hablan! —Objetó el ojiturquesa con una vena hinchándose en su sien ante la indignación de ser ignorado, especialmente su aclaración sobre el malentendido.

— No es necesario, Mayuri-sama ya me ha enseñado.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó entre los tres, mientras que Tōshirō y Nemu intercambiaban miradas. Él intentando interpretar la revelación de la taciturna Teniente, sin un doble sentido oculto… ¡Pero es difícil cuando nos referimos a los Kurotsuchi! Creador e invención tienen una retorcida forma de ver el mundo.

— Con permiso.

Antes de siquiera alguno de los amigos de la infancia llamar a Nemu, está desapareció en un parpadear luego de haber dado una cortés reverencia de pie.

— Pero a pesar de todo Hitsugaya-kun…

— ¿Huh?

El aludido que sentía que la vitalidad se evaporaba en cada poro de su cuerpo, miró a su amiga sin verla en realidad. Ya que en su mente sólo rezaba por que la Teniente de la duodécima no ventilara erróneos e impropios rumores sobre él y Momo, pero es algo difícil siendo que Nemu nunca suele medir sus palabras –ni aún enfrente del propio Mayuri Kurotsuchi–…

Tōshirō se sintió más miserable.

Irremediablemente en las próximas semanas estaría en la boca de toda la Gotei.

Ya se veía venir "las charlas de la pubertad" de Ukitake y Unohana. En cuanto Yamamoto lo sermonearía de la responsabilidad, ética y matrimonio. Mientras que Kyōraku lo felicitaría y le daría consejos para ser un "mejor amante", como el Tío pervertido que le gusta representar.

—… ¡Eres mi _Uke_! —Exclamó con una sonrisa deslumbrante, mientras que el efecto en él fue que varias venas se hincharan en su sien y cuello con la intención de darle un buen regaño…

Sin embargo, el regaño jamás llegó al ser el joven Capitán abrazado por la experta del Kidō del Quinto Escuadrón. Ante la cercanía del cuerpo femenino, pronto el número de sensaciones afectaron y neutralizaron al pequeño albino: el agradable calor corporal ajeno penetro las ropas hasta calar sobre su piel, el perfume frutal seduciendo su olfato y el peso de la cabeza de ella, apoyada sobre su coronilla, haciendo que la corta melena azabache se mezcle con la rebelde cabellera blanca y le cause cosquillas.

 _«Condenada manipuladora»_ masculló en sus pensamientos sin resentimiento alguno, sino más bien… vergüenza de sí mismo al ceder con tal facilidad, nuevamente demostrándole las circunstancias que estaba a la merced de esa chiquilla que mojo la cama hasta los treinta años.

Había perdido, y sin choques de Zanpaku-tō.

— Eres obstinada, huh.

Hitsugaya se zafó del abrazo de Hinamori sin ser brusco, comenzando avanzar sin destino alguno por el bosque (todavía no quería volver a sus labores en su División). Prontamente seguido por ella que nuevamente volvió a la batalla con su estúpida teoría calificativa:

— Mou, no soy obstinada. Sólo digo a lo que más coincides tú, Shirō-chan.

— Idiota, en lo único que te basas es por mi estatura.

— Y a que siempre sueles ceder a mis peticiones.

Él se detuvo en seco, por lo que ella también lo imitó y miró la espalda de su amigo expectante. Cuando el silencio parecía ser permanente, el ojiturquesa suspiró un tanto desdeñoso.

— ¡Oi! ¿Qué significa eso? —Cuestionó Momo, inflando los cachetes en manifestación de enfado. Ya que el gesto del Capitán por si sólo decían que ella era una idiota.

…No es como si Tōshirō le dijera por primera vez idiota, su estrecha amistad influenciaba a tales tratos confianzudos, pero siempre de manera inofensiva.

Lo que le molestaba era su gesto despectivo, resultándole un tanto ofensivo a su persona.

— No soy, ni seré "eso". Tú lo eres.

— Uke, Shirō-chan, se dice Uke. ¿Entonces eres Suke?

— MENOS —Se volteo a verla. Confrontándola con ese semblante frío, más su penetrante mirada que la sorprendió un poco por su intensidad. Entendiendo ella que a pesar de que su amigo sea menor y bajito, en ocasiones le sorprendía lo imponente que era su presencia…

 _ **"— N**_ _o lo sé, Nemu-san. Me parece complejo lo de Seme y Uke. Yo creo que la vulnerabilidad, compasión o amabilidad no califica a alguien como sumiso. Así como también, la fortaleza o agresividad no te pueden calificar como alguien dominante._ _ **"**_

Esa fue su respuesta, antes de recibir la extensiva explicación de tales términos por la Teniente de la Duodécima. Quien fue la que inició tal tema con el fin de preguntarle algo, sobre una escena emocional que leyó de un manga que confisco el Capitán Mayuri hace unas semanas atrás. Desde entonces, Nemu ha hecho una exhaustiva investigación de la naturaleza del contenido de dicho manga, pero sin todavía satisfacer la verdadera duda que posee de las relaciones sociales y emocionales.

 _ **"— N**_ _o puedes basarte al conocer a una persona por si es pasivo o activo, ni adjudicando por ello su compatibilidad con los demás. Porque de ser así ¿Cómo identificarías a un Seme a simple vista…?_ _ **"**_

— Soy, y seré Seme para ti.

Un brillo de fascinación vislumbro en los grandes ojos chocolates al quedar cautivada por la imagen de Hitsugaya. Su mirada afilada e intensa, su porte imperioso y sus rasgos tan distintivos, todo se fusionaba para dar un encantador cuadro omnipotente en medio del verdor del paisaje y soleado cielo. En consecuencia, comenzaba a darse cuenta que su amigo tenía razón, así como la explicación de la shinigami artificial…

Todo coincidía.

 _ **"— D**_ _e acuerdo a lo que investigué, es simple: los Seme poseen una presencia que destaca entre los demás. Tanto en apariencia, personalidad y fuerza._ _ **"**_

Momo sonrió, sintiendo un ligero calor en sus mejillas.

— Tienes razón —Se carcajeo divertida al ver como él le miraba extrañado con una ceja alzada. — ¡Siempre serás mi Seme, Hitsugaya-kun!

— Mhn —Contestó Tōshirō luego de reaccionar por tan inesperada confesión. Dándole prontamente la espalda a su amiga para ocultar el sonrojo que cada vez adquiría mayor tonalidad carmín. Así como la imperceptible sonrisa que se dibujó involuntariamente en sus labios. — Que es Capitán, tonta.

Ella se carcajeo, divertida por retomar su acostumbrada dinámica. Una que ha perdurado desde que vivían en el distrito Junrinan.

— Oh, es cierto.

…La única diferencia de esos tiempos de antaño, es que ambos ya habían madurado y que ahora ella era consiente que siempre ha tenido a su lado a un seme excepcional, único de su clase.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

— **.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—  
EL FIN.  
—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

 **N/A** : Para hacerlo corto, éste mini-fic hace referencias a contenido Yaoi gracias a la curiosidad de Nemu XD. Y de entre todas las personas, quien lo vino a consultar fue con Momo, quien como siempre, por ser tan confianzuda e ingenua; nunca pilló a lo que se refería realmente Nemu. Aun así, usé los conceptos "Uke y Seme" a favor del HitsuHina. Espero que lo hayan disfrutados todos, y… no haber ofendido a las fujoshis y fundashis (._.U), por, ya saben, usar contenido homosexual con fines heterosexuales.

A mí me gusto ¿Ustedes que piensan?

 **Para la No-tan-cumpleañera** : (gracias a mi retraso en dar el regalo -~-U) espero que lo disfrutes y me disculpes por la demora. No te felicite puntualmente, porque precisamente estuve escribiendo como una empedernida éste mini-fic lo cual fue una misión casi imposible. Porque mi cerebro y concentración no estaban al 100%, gracias a mi recién antecedente por desvelarme en las noches (Un consejo, NUNCA sacrifiquen sus horas de sueño. Un buen anime no lo vale TT^TT, siempre habrá un mañana.).

 **Mis agradecimientos a las personas que comentaron en el anterior fic:** Any-chan15 /-/ Naomic /-/ Ryoko. **Gracias a sus reviews, me dan fuerzas para continuar actualizando Código Alma.** También agradecimientos para quienes me agregan en follows y favoritos, espero mantener sus expectativas e incluso algún día incrementarlas, a tal grado, que pueda animarlos a dejarme reviews y hacerme saber su opinión ;3.

Bye, abrazos y besos -3-. Nos leeremos en el próximo HitsuHina.

PD: me aseguraré que el próximo HitsuHina sea de un Universo Alternativo ;D.


End file.
